The Power of Love
by Greenerin
Summary: Marisa Kirisame x Alice Margatroid, Romance. Yep, it's 'bout my OTP again!
1. Chapter 1

**"The Power of Love"**

_Hi everybody! I'm here with another MariXAli fic again =) This time it was a challenge__ from** Yuuki F**__, so hey there! First of all I want to thank you for entrusting me this theme. I changed the main idea a lot, however it was your story "Strongwilled Thief" which had insipred me =)) And once again sorry for such a delay! It was __really __something__ mystic - at first I'd been too occupied to write this fic, and when I finally created it, my computer died and I had to rewrite it from scratch X_X _

_So it is here at last! This is a fluffy story as well which consists of three chapters. I truly hope not to disappoint you! Enjoy & critisize ~_^_

_P.S: I don't own Touhou Project _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**

The lemon-colored sun was shining brightly over the Forest of Magic.

It was spring, the most beautiful time of the year in Gensokyo. The cold winter wind had changed to the slight warm breeze at last and every single creature over there felt energetic and delighted. People and youkai began to visit each other more often, preparing for the spring feasts and going for long strolls during which they could fully enjoy the sight of the awakening nature.

Birds were singing cheerfully, celebrating the return of the warmth and light which all of them had lacked during the tough winter. In such a wonderful morning it was impossible not to be happy. Still there was an exception. The blond-haired young woman in the blue dress wasn't paying any attention to any of those sweet facts. She just kept walking down the forest path undistracted and deep in her thoughts.

Alice Margatroid looked up only when she reached the familiar cream-colored house in the middle of the birch grove. The girl slowed her stride and stopped completely. Then she looked up to the blue sky, but in spite of the positive sight that was supposed to gladden her, Alice's beautiful eyes now showed sadness and indecision. The doll maker sighed deeply however smiled cheerfully to Shanghai who flew closer to her owner with a sorrowful face. Little doll was worried about her - and Alice loved Shanghai too much to keep her frustrated any longer, even though Alice's dolls were only a reflection of her own feelings and emotions.

– Ok then… Let's go. – she whispered decidedly before knocking and opening the door twined by the vines of the wild grape. After that the puppeteer came inside asking: – Is anybody home?

The owner of the house who was none other than the well-known Black-White Witch Marisa Kirisame lifted her eyes dazedly from the book she'd been reading and greeted the puppeteer with a delighted grin. – Yo, Alice! What brings you here? Long time to see, ze!

Marisa's house hadn't visibly changed since the girl visited it last time. There was the same disorder in the sitting-room although it couldn't reverse the fact that the magician's dwelling was very cosy. Alice still couldn't understand why but she truly liked to be a part of that mess though she herself was a confirmed neatnik.

– Hello, Marisa! Yes, it's been a while. – Alice said sitting down into the armchair at the table.

Actually they'd met each other merely five times through all the winter, the puppeteer thought. Earlier the witch had been spending time at Alice's house more than statedly. Well, things do change.

The doll maker brushed aside the nasty thoughts and continued her phrase: – Well, I just decided to visit you. The thing is, I have a request to Marisa, but it doesn't change the fact that I really wanted to have a cup of tea with you.

– Ah, that's good! – The magician left her chair rapidly to put the kettle on the fire. She then came to Alice from behind and laid her hands on the puppeteer's shoulders, asking cheerfully:

– Well-well, what kind of an affair could probably bring ya to my home, da ze? Desperately waitin' to hear 'bout it!

Alice's face flushed suddenly but however she managed to respond composedly: – Return back to your seat, it's quite embarrassing to speak with you when you're in such a pose. I'll tell you later.

Marisa went back obediently though she was a bit disappointed. The next half an hour was spent on drinking tea and exchanging news that the girls hadn't been able to talk about earlier. Then the puppeteer caught the witch's waiting gaze and said: – Well… I think it's time to reveal my request at last. – She put aside her cup, sighing deeply, and continued:

– I need a love potion.

– You… You WHAT? – Marisa seemed to be totally dumbstruck.

– As you heard. Eh… You're famous for your potions made from mushrooms, plants and all that stuff, aren't you? – Alice began to blush again. – Th… That's why I'm asking you to make the love elixir for me.

The magician was visibly shocked, staring at Alice with an utterly disbelieving gaze. She then forced herself to smile and exclaimed: – Oh wow... So Alice has someone on her mind at last! Who's that lucky one, eh?

The embarrassed doll maker answered: – Sorry, but I truly want it to remain a secret to anyone. Even to you. S-so… Can I count on Marisa? – she added unsurely.

– Well… Of course you can, da ze! – the magician seemed to return to her vivacious mood.

Alice relaxed a bit: – That's a relief. Say… what do you wish for as a payment?

Without even a moment to think, Marisa gave her response grinning widely: – And as a payment for that I'll visit you every evening till your secret love drives me out of your house, ze!

Watching the youkai's eyes widen in astonishment, she made a sip of tea and winked, adding:

– What? I just wanna check how my potion works! It's quite difficult to create, ya know!

– Ok then. I guess I have no choice. – Alice also seemed to return to her usual self. In reality, she was completely embarrassed and uneasy, but the most important thing was that she got an agreement with the witch one way or another. – By the way, how long will it take you to make it, Marisa?

– Hmm… I guess a week or so, ze. Ah, and I need something from you to add it to the potion. The hair lock would be ok.

Alice made a merely visible movement with her fingers and Shanghai who was resting nearby flew to the Alice's Grimoire that was lying at her elbow. The doll opened the small pocket on the Grimoire's cover and drew a pair of elegant silver scissors out of it.

Cutting a lock of her blond hair, the youkai murmured blushing deeply: – Well, I'll be waiting then. Please, work hard. It's… It's very important for me.

– Ah… That's how it is, yeah? – Marisa once again had a strange look on her face. – Don't worry, Alice. I'll do everything well, ze. I'm the Love-Colored Magician, after all!

The young youkai girl smiled a bit sadly. – Thank you, Marisa. You really help me, you know. – She stood up from her place. – Well… I need to leave now. And the tea was delicious!

– Sure it was, ze! By the way, see ya soon. I think I'll begin visiting you starting tomorrow!

Alice stopped dead. – Huh? But you haven't even begun making the potion yet!

The braided girl grinned: – Jeez… Alice, dear, this is a deal, don't forget 'bout it! So I'm waitin' for your famous pastry as well!

Alice sighed and left the room mumbling something that sounded like: "This shameless person... Like hell I'll bake anything for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Next evening came.

The steam was coming from the big dish with appetizingly looking cookies.

After sending her dolls to make preparations for tea, Alice was now sitting at the table staring at nothing. Complicated thoughts were eating her up.

– Am I doing the right thing? – the girl whispered to herself. – It's unforgivable to use such a way to make someone to love you. By the way, the effect of that kind of elixirs is only temporary, isn't it? No one knows what will happen next. "But otherwise you'll remain alone, – the voice in Alice's head replied. – forever desolated, not able to feel the warmth, without anyone who'd hold you and care for you. No one in the world will need you – and especially your precious person. Everybody will just forget there's someone named Alice Margatroid here in Gensokyo…" The doll maker felt that her eyes began watering. No way, that was not the right time to be doubtful. She just _needed_ that potion. She'd be totally hopeless without it, after all. And with the help of an elixir made by the magician… There would be a chance at least. "If Marisa makes it properly, of course."

Deep in thoughts, Alice let her head fall on the arms. In that pose she was found by the witch who entered her house without knocking. Her shout "Alice! Hey, Alice!" and the sound of the slammed door turned the girl back to reality from her sad thinking. She nearly jumped on her chair and pronounced:

– Ah… That's you.

Marisa seemed to be a bit frustrated with such an acceptance. – Sure it's me, da ze! Waitin' for someone else, huh? – she added with a defiant nonchalance, turning her gaze to the bookshelf. That made Alice blush and reply: – What are you talking about, you pest? I haven't been waiting for anyone at all! Just have a seat already, since you came. And don't even think about stealing any of my books again!

As the girl got off her famous witch-hat and came closer, the owner of the house poured her the tea and pointed to the dish: – Here… I made cookies. D..Don't think it's because of you! I just was in the mood to bake something like that, nothing more. – she added strictly, in reality being glad watching how fast the sweets made their way to the witch's mouth.

– Alice, they're yummy! – another girl exclaimed eating with zest. – Damn tasty. You're the best cook in Gensokyo, ze!

– You're just joking again, aren't you? – Alice's face turned red. The lonely puppeteer wasn't used to such praises.

– No way! I love the food ya make, truly so! – the witch answered with such a confident voice that it persuaded the youkai Marisa really meant that. She smiled gratefully to her words, but the girl with a single braid continued suddenly: – The one for whom you need a potion will be really happy to have such a cookery, ze!

Alice turned a bit gloomy right away and whispered: – Maybe… I guess you're right.

The witch felt the change of mood immediately, but her attempts to find out the reason of the puppeteer's trouble came to no good: all of Marisa's questions about the potential love object were rejected – the blue-eyed youkai responded firmly that she was in no temper for discussing that topic at the moment. Nevertheless, the girls continued the talk about various things, and both of them really enjoyed that conversation. The optimistic magician managed to improve Alice's mood after all.

When it came the time for Marisa to leave, she said, standing at the door step: – Well… That was a truly nice evening, ze. Jeez, I was very glad to spend time like that!

– You really were? – Alice replied in a low voice. – That reminds me... Earlier, before winter came, you used to come here pretty regularly… Why did you stop so abruptly, huh?

The question suddenly made the Black-White Witch quite nervous. She faltered and mumbled, blushing: – Well, ya know… I was ill, ze! Just didn't wanna infect you, and such stuff. So, I need to leave. See ya tomorrow! Take care, ze!

With those words the magician hopped on her broom rapidly and flew away into the night darkness, leaving Alice alone. The girl closed her eyes wearily, whispering: – Ill... That's what you call it, Marisa? As if I don't know that you visited the Hakurei Shrine regularly. – She then shook her head flatly: – Well, I shouldn't worry so much about it anymore.

In spite of that episode, Marisa kept coming every day behaving herself pretty normally. As an excuse for her regular visits she brought with her such things as a home-made cake, or mushrooms for the soup, or other delicious snacks meant to please Alice and to provide them tasty food.

That was how the week passed.

One day Marisa came in unusually noiselessly with an enigmatic look on her face, hiding something behind her back. The puppeteer asked curiously: – What's that? You brought something again, didn't you?

The girl hesitated a bit and then showed what she held in her hand. Alice looked in awe at the small figured bottle with the transparent pink liquid inside it.

– That's your potion, ze, – the magician said calmly. Hearing no word from Alice, she continued: – It hasn't any taste – just add it into any drink and give it to the certain person. It starts to work right away. – She hesitated and then continued: – And as for the duration of the effect... Er… I can't tell exactly, ze, it can be completely different and depends on too many factors, ya know.

Alice stretched her hand awkwardly, still without a sound, and Marisa obediently placed the bottle into her palm. Then the doll maker raised her eyes on the witch and whispered affectively: – Thank you so much, Marisa. You don't even imagine what you've done for me. – She turned back on the magician and crossed the room slowly, stopping in the middlе of it absorbed in thought.

– Emn… May I come in, da ze? – The long-haired girl asked cautiously. That brought Alice back to reality. She answered guiltily, clasping the bottle in her hand: – Sorry, Marisa. Not today. I need to be alone a bit now.

– Ok, then. – Marisa turned gloomy but as she replied, her voice sounded as cheerful as ever:

– Hey, Alice, ya don't mean to get rid of me, right? Remember you promised to let me visit ya till I see your lover!

– No way, Marisa, I didn't mean to be rude, – the puppeteer answered quickly. – I just... need to compose my mind, ok? And as for you – I officially invite you to dinner tomorrow evening. We'll celebrate the end of your hard work. What do you think about it?

Looking at the youkai's smile, Marisa became enthusiastic immediately: – Sure, ze! It's a great idea! Well, till tomorrow then. See ya! – She winked and disappeared behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Quiet flashes of flame were lightening up the glade in front of Alice's house, warming those who gathered around it.

The girl decided to bake a fish with an oversubtle sauce for the main dish. That was a very complicated recipe, so Alice had been cooking all day long – and at the moment everything was ready at last. She and Marisa were sitting on the cloth spread on the ground near the house watching the small fire which Alice decided to make in order not to get cold, since it was only spring. Shanghai dolls were caring for the fire, adding wood into it. Alice had already put the portion of the fish and rice to the witch's plate, and the latter was joyfully rubbing her hands in anticipation.

– Oh… Wait a minute, I'll bring us sake. – Alice said.

She proceeded to her sitting-room, opened a bottle of sake and poured it into the two glasses. She then looked at the moon which could be clearly seen through the window and pressed her hand against her chest, not being able to settle down her heartbeat. After that the girl took the elixir from the pocket of her blue dress, narrowed her eyes and poured it with trembling hand into one of the glasses. She waited a bit trying to fix her breath, then took the tray with alcohol and returned to the witch, giving her the glass with the potion inside. – L-let's drink for the success of your great work, Marisa, – the youkai said quietly, sitting next to her.

– Well then, I'll phrase it better, ze: for you, Alice, and your happiness! – Marisa raised up her glass and drank it off in one sip. Then she began eating.

Alice felt so nervous she couldn't eat at all. She merely put the vine to her lips and was just sitting frozen to the spot, waiting for Marisa's actions.

At last the witch finished chewing and put her plate aside. The complete silence wrapped them.

– Well… How was the fish? – Alice asked timidly.

– Incredible. – The girl answered.

– W..was it? – Alice felt delighted though her nervousness only increased.

– No. Not just 'it'. _You_ are incredible, Alice. You're so damn lovely, you know, – the caramel-colored eyes were glimmering in the flashes of fire.

Alice forgot how to breath as she heard that. Marisa uttered, looking at her: – God, ya're so beautiful in the moonlight. Or in the sunlight, whatever… Just always, ze.

Hearing such things from the only person with whom she wanted to share her existence, the doll maker felt as if she was having a blissful dream. – Wait... Do you really mean it? – she breathed out, mesmerized, looking at the familiar face so close to her she could just die.

– Yes. I do. – that was the last phrase Alice heard before feeling the magician's sweet lips on her mouth.

Alice stopped perceiving the passing of time, fully enjoying the deep and persistent kiss. Suddenly the witch shrinked back in fear. – S.. Sorry. – She got on her feet and ran away through the night forest, leaving the youkai girl in a complete daze and mixed emotions.

After returning home, Alice was pacing back and forth nervously. "What did it all mean? Did the potion stopped working right after the beginning? She said the duration of the effect could vary, after all. Did Marisa understand I used it on her? And that she's been my only precious person for a long-long time. Does she hate me now?" - All of those questions were tearing the girl apart as she crossed her room back and forth. Then she lowered her speed and looked at the Marisa's hat and the broom, which the magician had left in her hurry. – Well, she really needs these items. She'll return for them. She'll definitely return, and then I'll understand how to behave with her. I hope…

Nevertheless, two days passed, and the magician still hadn't payed a visit to the Seven-Colored Puppeteer's dwelling. Alice was almost broken emotionally from tension and stress. So she just couldn't bear it any longer. She took Marisa's belongings and headed off to her place hoping to clear the situation somehow.

Alice reached the witch's house and slowed in front of the door, then opened it and came inside. The youkai couldn't see Marisa neither in her living room nor in the kitchen, so she made her way to the second floor.

Alice knocked to the witch's bedroom door and came in after receiving no answer, to find Marisa sitting lonely on her bed, fully dressed. The witch's hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled, and the bags under her eyes confirmed that she had spent those two nights nearly without sleeping, like the doll maker herself.

At the sight of Alice the witch faced the corner with her eyes hidden under the hair. Not being able to say anything, Alice just stood at the place helplessly.

The seconds passed in silence. Suddenly the witch began to speak – the puppeteer shivered from unexpectedness, hearing Marisa's hoarse voice.

– Sorry, Alice. The kiss… At that moment I was completely captivated by the feelings. I wasn't even being able to think that it would hurt ya – you've already got someone precious to you in fact, ze. I just couldn't get hold of myself, ya know. – The witch covered her face with the hands. – The thing is, I just… I just wanted to do it for so long, ze.

Alice's heart leapt abruptly. "_What? C-__с__ould it be…?"_ Meanwhile the witch continued: – Sadly that's not the main fact for which I should say sorry, ze.. T-the potion. I dunno if you have already tried it, but I should confess: it won't work.

Alice was now completely bemused, listening further.

– Actually, I made a potion according to all the rules, but… – Marisa touched her neck and pulled out a chain with a locket, hidden under her dress before. – In the key moment I couldn't place it there. – She opened the locket, and Alice saw the lock of her own hair in it. – Without a part of the person this potion is only water. The thing is, I've liked… Nah, I've loved ya so long that I just couldn't let anybody else have you, ze. Since I've known you, I came to adore ya completely. Well... You asked earlier, why I had stopped visiting you, ze. That was because I had read one of the Patchy's books one day. It was about some psychological stuff, and there was a chapter describing how an abstract person could grow to hate the other one if they would be spending too much time together. And as I was reading that part, I recalled how angry you were with me sometimes. I started to fear that ya' would loathe me eventually, ze. I was awfully terrified to lose you, that's why I decided not to annoy ya with my stated presence anymore and gave you some rest from me for a while. But that was hard – I became too accustomed to seeing Alice day-to-day. I missed you awfully, ze. Gosh, I spent all the winter whining to the Red-White, ya know. – Marisa smiled bitterly. – But the last week when ya told me'bout the elixir I felt so shocked I couldn't content myself with not seeing you anymore. That's why I came every day. Well, I couldn't ever imagine you with anyone else but me, so in the end I just wasn't able to make the potion which would take you away, ze.

The witch stopped speaking, but only for a moment. So she continued: – I didn't think about what I would have done when you'd find out that it didn't work. I just knew that some day I'd finally confess my feelings to you. – Marisa's voice became desperate: – I'm completely at fault, da ze. I… I'm very sorry I caused you these troubles. And I know I can't be excused for the fact I was lying to you but please don't hate me, ze! – she raised her pleading gaze, and her eyes widened in surprise.

Alice was smiling.

The tears began streaming down her face, but that couldn't be a mistake – however she had a happy and heartwarming smile, which visibly contained many different emotions coming from Alice's heart. The witch watched reverently how the girl she loved approached her slowly and stretched her hand to touch Marisa's hair. She stroke the magician's head and then pressed it to her chest tenderly. After that the blue-eyed doll maker dropped on her knees, cupped Marisa's face and whispered to the witch who was lost in astonishment: – You dummy… You're completely wrong. – Their faces were so close now that Alice's could feel Marisa's irregular breathing. – Your potion, it worked. It worked the most wonderful way it only could.

And the last words which Alice whispered to the still not understanding girl before giving her a long loving kiss, were:

– You're my Love-Colored Magician, after all.

_The end_


End file.
